


Locked Away

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Ground, UST, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thinks he's given too much away ... and not only to an enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

He'd given himself away.  
  
Rigar had zapped Sam first and Daniel had said nothing, beyond his “We’re not Optrican spies” mantra. Then Rigar had shot Jack, who’d fallen against the bars of the electrified cage, and Daniel had said too much.   
  
_"Never give away your feelings, Daniel. Never show you care about someone else. It gives them something to work with."_

Now, Rigar knew.  
  
Worse still, Daniel knew, too. He thought he'd locked his feelings away in a cage more confining than Rigar’s could ever be.

If he survived this, he didn’t know how he’d keep that lock secure anymore.


End file.
